Errant Del'sur
"Got em." -Errant Del'sur Overview Errant Del'sur is a half human, half blood elf student currently enrolled in Half Moon Academy. The half breed has the ability to manipulate smoke. He is a chain smoking, harmonica playing slacker. Though he is far from unintelligent, he simply doesn't apply himself due to his slacker attitude and willingness to let the day go by while laying in bed. Errant grew up in a small town which housed elves, humans and half breeds alike; where he learned the importance of hard work. Though he's a slacker, he carries himself with a sense of purpose. Errant is controlled and created by Drone414. History Biography Errant was born to a human mother and an elvish father. Due to the law, once revealing himself, his father gave a rather simple explanation to his mother that there were other creatures like himself within the world, which for the most part has been kept a secret from humanity. With the revelation, his mother and father came to an agreement that it may be unsafe for the boy to live purely with humans, so after some time of growth, the pregnant woman was brought to live with her fiancee, Errant's father, and the other elves that lived in the small community.There, the boy was raised by his father and mother. They taught him to read and write, basic defense while unarmed, but mostly knowledge on how one would wield a blade, mainly for hunting. The small town Errant grew up in was a combination of elves and others like his mother and himself, who were simply adopted into their culture due to whatever circumstance that brought itself forward. During a hunting trip, the boy was injured by his own mistake. Due to not taking proper care of his equipment, his bow snapped back and smashed into his face, causing a serious cut in his eyebrow, which left scar tissue. Eventually Errant learned of his power to manipulate smoke, and trained it to the best of his ability. His mother learned of it and coached him to the best of her ability, but the half elf lacked proper training and only learned the basics and slightly more while under his mother's tutelage. Due to his frustrations, the boy took up smoking cigarettes. It did not have the effect on him as it did others. Instead, it caused him to relax and be calm, which helped deal with those frustrations and give him a level-head when necessary. Once his mother learned of Half Moon Academy, she had the boy apply so he could go be with others of his kind. Half Moon Academy Errant arrived at Half Moon Academy relatively late at night and made his way to the dorm. He introduced himself to Sylvia, Raphael Markov, Adam Green, and Lugaid Lodocus. Soon the half elf arrived at his room, where he learned he was roommates with both Adam and Lugaid. There he set up show, so to speak, and called it a night. Paraphernalia Errant has the basics necessary for survival in a high school setting, while also having the belongings necessary to keep himself alive and comfortable. * Harmonica - Errant's go to time-killer, he tends to play the little instrument whenever he gets bored. Fashioned by his father, it was a gift to him on his first hunting trip. In a lower compartment, at the click of a small button, a knife flicks out for self defense. * Cigarettes - Errant never leaves home without at least a pack of these bad boys. They are a means of creating something to perform his magic, as well as a stress reliever for the small-town teenager. * Duffel Bag - Given to Errant by his mother before departing home, he uses it to store all necessary items for life at school. Clothes, toiletries, his CD collection, his journal, and other personal item. It was enchanted by another elf from his hometown to actually have more space than one would expect from such a small bag. * School Bag - A messenger bag in appearance, it was another gift, given to him by his mother upon being accepted to Half Moon Academy. Like the duffel bag, it is enchanted to hold more than it should. It contains all his school supplies. * Shades - Can't go wrong with sun glasses. * Watch - A black wrist watch, given to him before departing his village by a longtime friend. It was hand-crafted and on the bottom the phrase "Have fun and kick some ass!" is engraved in script. It never leaves Errant's wrist. Powers and Abilities Characteristics Errant is physically fit for one of his age. Due to years of manual labor and hunting with his kin and townspeople, he found himself in peak physical condition. Like other blood elves, he is capable of sensing blood born diseases. Powers Errant is capable of manipulating smoke for various uses. He only has a slightly-above-basic understanding of his power, and these are the abilities he currently holds: * Manipulation - When in the presence of smoke, he can manipulate it's characteristics to cover him and surround him. When enough smoke is in the area, he is capable of molding it into a harder substance to be used as a form of weapon. Due to it not being sharp, any damage inflicted would be blunt. * Cloud - When surrounded by smoke, he is able to break his body down into smoke particles and move a short distance, 100 feet at most. This may or may not increase, depending on how his own skill increases. * Immunity - Smoke that is normally harmful to other sentient beings does not affect his body negatively as it would others. It simply enters and exits. * Absorption - Errant is able to absorb smoke into his body and hold it for a short time. After a ten minute period, whether he wants it to or not, the smoke is expelled from his body. At any point within the period, he is capable of expelling any amount of it for use. Skills Tracking (400) Bow (350) One handed short blade (500) Smoke Manipulation (300) Fists (300) Character Relationships Being new to Half Moon Academy, he has not yet found himself making many friends or creating any form of relationships beyond simple acquaintanceship. * Sylvia - Both her and Errant are smokers, that's about it. * Adam Green - Roommate to Errant, he's a Lycan that Errant recognized almost instantly due to his ability to sense blood born diseases. The two have shared a few words and have shown good nature. * Raphael Markov - No relationship, knows he's a vampire, that's it. * Lugaid Lodocus - Roommate to Errant, the two have shared a few words and the Draconian showed Errant to his room.